


Left Hand, Red

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto find a Twister mat in the back of Ianto's cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hand, Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2008.

Jack groaned, squirming as he felt Ianto’s hot breath on the back of his neck. This hadn’t gone exactly as he had envisaged when he made the suggestion. For a start, Ianto was still wearing far too many clothes.

“Left hand, red.” Ianto’s voice was low in his ear as the electronic spinner landed on their next instruction. Frowning, Jack looked around, trying to work out if he could actually contort his body into a shape that would allow him to reach a red circle. Twisting around, his fingertips were millimetres from the edge of the coloured spot when he felt an all-too familiar wobbling sensation, moments before he crashed to the floor.

“I do believe that’s your boxers,” Ianto smirked above him, his own left hand firmly planted on a red spot.

After their many previous adventures, Jack had known that Ianto was rather flexible, but he hadn’t expected that flexibility to translate quite so thoroughly into Twister-playing capability. When, during a rare quiet Saturday off, they had discovered the mat, forgotten at the back of one of Ianto’s cupboards, Strip Twister had sounded like an excellent idea. The image of a gloriously semi-naked Ianto wrapped around his own equally undressed body as they stretched for the coloured spots had been too tempting to resist.

Right now, he wasn’t quite so sure about the merits of the idea.

Rolling away, Jack removed the last of his clothing, pouting at Ianto whose only sacrifice in the game had been the light jumper he had donned in the coolness of the morning.

“This isn’t fair,” he grumbled. “You were supposed to be the naked one.”

Ianto grinned. “Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t I mention that I was the King at Twister when I was younger?” Shifting over, Ianto straddled Jack again, resting his hands on the carpet at either side of Jack’s head. Lowering his head, his voice was husky as he murmured his next words. “I’m sure you could convince me to get naked anyway.”

Jack growled, grabbing fistfuls of Ianto’s t-shirt and pulling his head down for a hungry kiss. Ianto met him with equal ferocity, his tongue fervently exploring all the nuances of Jack’s teeth and mouth as their lips crashed together. Teasingly, he trailed a hand down Jack’s side, brushing feather-light caresses over spots he knew were particularly sensitive. He smiled into the kiss as Jack moaned softly in response to a finger trailed across his hipbone.

Jack couldn’t restrain a deep groan, breaking the kiss, when Ianto’s sure hand encircled his rapidly hardening erection. At some point, his eyes had dropped closed, so he was unprepared when Ianto’s teeth nipped gently on his shoulder. His head dropped back and he allowed the dual sensations of Ianto’s slowly descending mouth and his hand leisurely stroking his cock to sweep through every cell of his body.

Ianto’s cock twitched in his jeans as he swirled his tongue around Jack’s nipple. It wasn’t often that Jack just lay back and let him take his time as he explored with his hands and mouth, and he revelled in the sight of Jack’s naked form sprawled out wantonly beneath him. Jack whimpered softly as Ianto stroked his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-come that had started to leak from the tip, and Ianto barely resisted the temptation to jump him there and then; that delirious whimper always went straight to his cock.

Jack’s eyes shot open when, after a momentary retreat that his mind could barely register, his cock was engulfed in a warm, wet mouth.

“God, Ianto…” One hand tangled in Ianto’s dark hair; not trying to control his movements, just there, stroking the nape of Ianto’s neck when he could. Ianto’s head bobbed slowly, his tongue curling around the sensitive head, and Jack was struggling to retain coherency. He had never quite managed to pin down quite what it was about Ianto’s blowjobs that fried his synapses quite so thoroughly; his technique was excellent but not unparalleled, there were no tricks there Jack hadn’t found in lovers before, and yet there was something different; something distinctly _Ianto_ that just blew his mind.

He was swiftly approaching the edge when a slicked finger stroked across his crack; circling the ring of muscle tantalisingly. A single digit slipped inside, whispering over his prostate, and Jack could take it no more. His breathing choppy, he tugged on Ianto’s hair, urging him back up to him.

“Ianto… you have… _far_ too many clothes on. Enough of the teasing… and just _fuck_ me already.”

His cock already straining painfully against its cotton and denim confines, Ianto complied willingly, stripping hastily and returning to kiss Jack fiercely. Their cocks ground together as Jack took the opportunity to ghost caressing fingers over Ianto’s finally naked skin.

“Please…” he begged, pulling back from the kiss to burn a needy stare into Ianto’s eyes. Shaking with his own need, Ianto retrieved the bottle of lube, slicking up Jack’s entrance and his own cock. Positioning himself at Jack’s opening he paused, brushing a lock of hair from Jack’s sweaty forehead with his clean hand.

“Ready?” Forgoing a verbal response, Jack canted his hips upwards, impaling himself on Ianto’s hardness. Taking the signal for what it was, Ianto thrust forwards, burying himself to the hilt. They were both too close now for this to be a slow leisurely experience, and the pace was hard and fast, the two men breathing harshly in each other’s faces between teeth-clashing kisses.

Feeling the distinct tingling in his balls indicating that he was close, Ianto shifted slightly, changing the angle to hit Jack’s sweet spot on every thrust, grasping one of Jack’s hands and bringing their joined hands down to pump Jack’s cock in time with his thrusts. A few long moments later, Jack cried out Ianto’s name as his seed spurted over their combined fists. The shudders of Jack’s body as he came triggered Ianto’s orgasm, and he thrust sloppily a few more times as ecstasy flooded his system.

It was several minutes before either man could think clearly, and they lay cuddled on the floor as their bodies slowly cooled.

Jack glanced down to where Ianto’s head was snuggled against his shoulder and kissed his forehead , drawing the younger man’s gaze to his.

“Next time we play, how about we just start off naked.”

 _fin_


End file.
